Mega Jonestown Prime
Mega Jonestown Prime is a gigantic domed city in space, founded by Imeryn and ruled by the God-Monarchs. It vanished mysteriously millions of years ago. History Founding Near the dawn of timeHFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer. (assumed to be circa 13 Billion B.C.), the city is founded by ImerynPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Shortly thereafter, the other members of the pantheon join her there, building the city together. Growth Once the city was built, the God-Monarchs chose thousands of entities to uplift to their nobility and be gifted with omnipotencePan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Disappearance Millions of years agoHFO Post 36, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer., Highemperor attacked the God-Monarchs, before retreating. The next day, Mega Jonestown Prime completely vanished from space and time. The Cosmic Customs House sprang up in its place, to server as the central junction for NeSiversal travel from extra-universal visitors. Description Mega Jonestown Prime is very large, and is on a gigantic metal platform encased by a dome to hold in atmosphereHFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Before its disappearance, it orbited the bright center of the NeSiversePan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., where Kronos is imprisonedPan Post 15, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.Pan Post 21, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. It is constructed mostly of crystal and marble spiresPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer./ Mount Tall In the center of the city is a large mountain that reaches almost to the top of the domeHFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.. It is named Mount TallPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. In its bowels are carved the great vaults where the God-Monarchs hoard their greatest weapons, technologies, and treasuresHFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Atop the peak is the great palace of the God-Monarchs themselves. Its ground floor contains the public audience chamber, complete with 13 thronesPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Sacred Flame Beneath the ground is the Sacred Flame, the power source of the city. It is the collected essence of the titansPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., who were captured by the God-Monarchs at the dawn of timePan Post 15, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Noble District One of the finest parts of the city, where the thousands of baron-deities and their families reside. The Big O's estate was herePan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Magic District Just outside the noble district, this area contains the headquarters of the 99 orders of demigod super-mages. This includes the White Order (in a majestic edifice of pure white stone), the Order of 17 (in a complex of seventeen squat towers), and the Order of Bread Butter Side Up (in a glorified granary)Pan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Populace God-Monarchs The God-Monarchs dwell in the city they rule. Baron-Deities The nobility of the city are all omnipotent, uplifted by the God-Monarchs according to their whims. The Big O was one of them before the city's disappearance. The title-holders number in the thousands, although the nobility is far larger than that once you count their familiesPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Demigod Super-Mages These powerful magical beings are the primary component of the city's population, and typically identify with one of the city's 99 mystic orders. Fladnag the White was one before the city's disappearancePan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. PUDDAFs PUDDAFs (or Phoenix-Unicorn-Dragon-Demon-Angel-Fairies) are Imeryn's elite magical creatures, and are garrisoned in the cityPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Derkesthai Although an entire nation of Derkesthai exists beyond the city in the present dayHFO Post 34, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.HFO Post 52, HFO Page 2, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer., they originated in Mega Jonestown PrimePan Post 27, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. and it is likely that some still remain in the vanished space city. References Hero Force One (Story) References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References